


Night Terror

by asleepyburrito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleepyburrito/pseuds/asleepyburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't write for beans be warned >3>;;;<br/>Sans has a nightmare and you the fluffy reader get to comfort him yay~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terror

Sans POV

“SANS!”  
I hear my bro’s voice; heh probably gonna tell me to stop being lazy.  
“hey papyr-  
Papyrus’ head was on the ground; his body was transparent.  
“WHY DIDN’T YOU STOP THE HUMAN SANS? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST?”  
I felt my breathing quicken, this couldn’t be happening. Not again, we got out of the Underground…didn’t we?  
“Sans, tell Alphys, Papyrus, Asgore I’m sorry...even with this power I-I wasn’t enough to protect them…”  
Undyne looked as if she was melting. The twisted smile etched on her face. The regret in her voice; Our hero had fallen. Suddenly more voices were heard. Hollow, bitter, distorted. They closed in on me.  
“Why did you just stand there and watch? Why didn’t you do anything? Do you enjoy seeing us in pain? You could have stopped this…”  
The whispers were eventually drowned out by cackling and there they were. The fallen child.  
“Isn’t it fun watching them die? I can’t believe how easy it was to destroy all of you. You are all so predictable, so easy to break. You always ask me questions so this time why don’t I ask you one…  
Do you still think this is just a nightmare?”  
I felt their knife plunge into me and fell into the darkness.

Reader’s POV

I stirred around the couch and groaned. Who the heck is making all of that noise at this time of night? It doesn’t smell like fire so it can’t be Papyrus. I turned my head only to see Sans’ room illuminating a blue light. Curious to see what was going on I made my way up the stairs and opened his door.  
“Sans, are you oka-  
He was shuddering violently, crying and muttering apologies to himself. I ran towards his bed side and tried speaking to him again.  
“Sans what happened? What’s wrong? Answer me please!”  
“it’s all my fault. i’m sorry pap, i’m so sorry…” He was hyperventilating, not knowing what else to do I placed my arms around him in a tight hug. I felt tears fall from my face but I didn’t care. All I wanted was for him to be okay.  
“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here and I am not going anywhere. I won’t let anything hurt you, I promise.”  
I held him a bit closer and rocked back and forth and started to sing a song I used to hear as a kid. As the song went on I felt Sans’s breathing become normal. When the song was done it looked like he drifted back to sleep. As I got up to leave I felt a boney hand grab ahold of my wrist. I turned around to see Sans staring at me, he looked extremely tired but his cheekbones were tinged a light blue. He pulled me even closer to him, my face flushed as I stared into his eye sockets.  
“if it isn’t any treble, would ya mind staying here tonight?” You couldn’t help but giggle. This light in his eyes seemed hopeful he was so adorable you could just squeeze him forever.  
“Hehe, of course. I wouldn’t want you to get bonely now would I?” Score one crappy pun for me huzzah! He chuckled at this and attempted to pull me next to him, instead I landed on top of him. We both stared and each other, blushes consuming our faces before we busted out laughing. It put me at ease to know he was happy again. After the laughter calmed down, I decided I wanted to embarrass him one more time before going to bed. “Hey Sans?” I whispered and got closer to his face, seeing the familiar shade of blue across his cheekbones.  
“Y-Yeah Y/N?” I gently clinked my teeth against him and giggled hoping he would get the message. His eyes darted in the other direction as I snuggled myself into his ribcage and smiled. “Goodnight ya weirdo.” I nuzzled him before drifting off to sleep.  
Goodnight.


End file.
